The Fall of Yashin and the Rise of Peace
by Usagi Tsukimo
Summary: This is a Gundam with with NO YOAI, so get THAT idea out of your head right now. The main charecters are Quatre and Usagi, no not Usagi from Sailor moon I just used her name. It had some added charecters of my own, but is based on the Gundam Wing series a


She looked out the window and sighed. The days were growing longer, colder. She yearned for the past year to repeat itself, but the damage had been done. She had led her men to a most humiliating defeat. How could she let herself loose a battle over a man, and then loose the man? She had played the fool one too many times. Now people could justifiably say that a seventeen-year-old was unfit to lead an army, even if that teen had created it. She should have known better. After all girls like her didn't get to date, and all that sort of thing. They could only study...yes study. How much she loved that word, and at the same time she abhoard it. "Wufei Chang I'll get you yet," Usagi Tsukimo shouted as loud as she could, her shoulder length blonde hair wrapping around her shoulders. Her dark-brown eyes were filled with pain. She was alone now, completely and utterly alone on this rock called Earth. She wanted to go to the colonies. Something was calling her, but she wasn't sure what. She looked up into the night sky, and saw the dark hues that she'd been so familiar with. There was one star that shown most brightly to her than any other. Well, it wasn't a star, but rather a colony. She had no idea why it looked so bright to her; most people couldn't even see the colony she was talking about. She looked back at her fallen Gundam, Yashin, "He's right. I shouldn't have been piloting. Not this battle." One of her men walked up to her, "Don't take it so hard Colonel Tsukimo. You win some, you loose some." She shook her head, "No, we would have won if I had kept my guard up." He shook his head, "I've fought wars before. This is the least humiliating defeat that I've ever seen. You're the best fighter on our side." "I'm just going to have to become better, now please excuse me while I go train." The man shrugged. He knew that arguing was pointless. She picked up her katana, and went to the nearest waterfall. She jumped into the water and shivered, "How do men do this? It's so cold! Well, maybe being a desert dweller has its disadvantages after all." She stayed in as long as she could. Her light blue t-shirt and shorts became soaked. When she got out Wufei appeared in front of her. His Chinese complexion was smooth, and his dark brown, almost black eyes dug into her while his black hai, gelled back into a small pony-tail, waved in the wind, "Women aren't meant to fight in wars. Go home. You're men see you as weak, and when that happens you have no control over your army." She glared at him, and continued to train without talking. She'd ignored him before. Wufei didn't like the silent treatment one bit, "So you're going to be a coward and hide behind your training? That's just like a woman. They always hide when they're most hurt. You're just an average woman. A man pretends that he's into you and you loose sight of the mission in front of you." The words cut through her like a knife. She knew that everything he'd just said was true. Before should could truly lead her army she'd have to overcome her emotions. She'd do it no matter what the cost. Her army needed her, and she wasn't about to let them down. Wufei smirked knowing he'd made an indent in her pride. He didn't realize that it wasn't the kind of indent that he was hoping for. He'd done the exact opposite of what he had intended too. She felt her strength renewed. She would train harder, longer. No one would stop her once she was started. She went back to the base exhausted. Her men ragged and defeated welcomed her back warmly. Wufei was wrong her men would follow her wherever she went. They trusted her. Wufei was only jealous of her position. She slipped off for a nice hot bath. She soaked for a few hours to reflect on everything that had gone wrong. In the middle of her soaking she was interrupted, Miss Tsukimo? You have a visitor." "Just great, Now I'll never have time to strategize." She wrapped a towel around her and was surprised to see Quatre Reberba Winner standing in the room where she was to meet him. He was dressed in his normal pink shirt, purple vest, and khaki pants. His short blonde hair was neatly combed, and his light blue eyes were beaming warmly. She blushed. She thought it was Makoto, otherwise she would have gotten dressed, "Ah ha ha Mr. Winner. What a surprise. What honor do we owe to this visit?" Quatre looked amused, "I came here to get some data, but I can see you're busy. I can drop by some other time." "Oh no, sir. I thought you were a close friend. If you'll give me a minute to get dressed I'll be right with you." Quatre sat down and waited patiently. He looked around the room and saw pictures of the crew with Usagi. He thought it strange for a colonel to be so close to her low ranking men. He found it even more peculiar that it be a female his age. He thought to himself, "She sure has a lot of spunk for a girl. I hear that her men look at her as one of the guys, and not a woman." Usagi returned in a tee-length red skirt and a patterned shirt of various colors, "All right what do you need?" Quatre had almost forgotten why he was there," Oh, uhh we need the new battle data on White Fang movement, and predictability patterns." Usagi had been meaning to give it to the original five Gundam Pilots but had completely forgotten, "Sure, sorry I forgot about that." She turned on the nearby computer, pulled the information up, and saved it to disk. She handed it over to him, and he got up to leave. Usagi stopped him, "It's kindda late for you to be wandering around isn't it?" Quatre shrugged," I think I'll be fine." "Why don't you stay here?" Quatre was touched but felt a little guilty,"I wouldn't want to get in the way." Usagi had to laugh at this, "You in the way? You're nothing but help whenever you visit here. Common the guys would love to talk with you about battle tactics and all that wonderful stuff." "All right. If you're sure I'm not in the way." "I'm sure."Quatre smiled. He knew she was a strong fighter, but somehow she didn't come across as the fighting type to him. He envisioned her as a feminine woman. "All right. Where am I staying?" "I'll get someone to get a room ready for you." She gave the orders and went back to her room, "I think I'm developing a crush." She laughed, "Yeah right. Girls like me don't get dates. We're the wallflowers at the prom. There's no use in crushing over anyone." She shut the door to her room, turned off the lights, and listened to some soft music to calm her nerves. She stayed awake for about an hour before drifting into a soft slumber. When she opened her eyes she realized that she had overslept, and should be showing Mr. Winner off. She rushed to get dressed, put on her make up and her contacts. She rushed to say goodbye, but had missed him. She felt sorely disappointed for some unknown reason, "Oh well, I guess I had better go work on battle tactics." She worked for a few solid hours, and came up with a master plan that she had too bring down the White Fang. After that she had trouble concentrating on anything. She decided she'd better take a walk. She was about to leave the base when Makoto came back from scouting, "Hey Usagi. I didn't find much. So there's nothing to report really. Just some hotties on the outskirts of town." Usagi wanted to slap herself. Of all the best friends she got one who was obsessed with boys. Even worse Makoto was pretty with long blonde hair flowing down her back, and dark brown eyes that would get to anyone. There was nothing wrong with liking guys. Just sometimes Usagi wished destiny were kinder. She knew that Mako would get a boyfriend and all of that wonderful stuff. "You can go to town and keep checking them out if you want," That's when Usagi remembered Makoto's engagement to Duo Maxwell. The man with the 3-foot long brain, and dreamy brown eyes, "Wait, you're engaged what are you doing checking out guys?" Makoto shrugged,"It's only harmless eye candy." "OK as long as you don't get too into it." Makoto only rolled her eyes. Usagi moved on and walked around aimlessly for a few hours when she stumbled into an ambush. She should have seen it coming, and felt so stupid for letting her guard down for a moment. Men grabbed her from all sides, quickly gagged her, and dragged her off to their base blindfolded. There she was tortured for any information on her army that they could get out of her. She didn't say a word until she was drugged, and then she spilled everything: the location of the base, the battle tactics that she had worked so hard on, and even the plan that was about to be executed. After giving all the information she knew she was thrown into a dark, dingy cell where she had no one to talk to in a section with no prisoners at all. When she came to she felt like a bus had hit her. She had no recollection of telling the White Fang anything. Quatre returned to his hotel and shared the information Usagi had given him with the other four Gundam pilots, one of which was Wu fei. As always Duo asked tons of questions concerning Makoto. He talked about her so much that sometimes the other pilots wanted to just tie him up and leave him to his thoughts. Quatre answered as many as he could, but after awhile he started to feel the loneliness of the single life hit him. He did have a thing for Usagi, but then again most of the guys he knew did. Why should he bother trying, especially with the contest between Wu Fei and Trowa? Those two were constantly arguing over her. Quatre could tell that it was merely to argue over something, rather than actually like her. Well, for Wufei it was, but for Trowa she was an obsession. He had pictures of her all over his room, and he had a collection of things that he had collected while he stalked her. Quatre looked into Trowa's room and shivered. How could one man be so sick? Although, Quatre was curious about what Usagi had, and what items Trowa had collected. He cautiously stepped into Trowa's room. He didn't have to worry about messing anything up, after all the place was an absolute mess. He saw that mostly Trowa had collected Usagi's food wrappers. Those weren't of much interest to him, but that's when he found a photo album he started to worry. It was obvious that Usagi was completely oblivious to Usagi that Trowa was taking pictures of her. In every single picture she was doing something other than looking at the camera. When he got towards the back of the album he started to feel sick. He had taken pictures of her getting dressed or taking a bath. He knew Trowa was obsessed, but this was just sick. He looked for dates on the pictures, and found that the ones in the back were the most recent. He then decided that Trowa's room could use a little straightening up. At least the clothes could go into a basket. As he was collecting them he stumbled onto a collection of Usagi's shirts, shorts, skirts, socks, bra's, and other unmentionables. Quatre could only wonder how Trowa had acquired them. Quatre felt sick. Trowa had taken it too far. Much farther than any of the other pilots had realized. He got up and left the room. He couldn't help but wonder where Trowa was now. Then a crazy idea hit him. Maybe he could "protect" Usagi without her knowing. It would keep Trowa at bay, and give him an excuse to be around Usagi. He set his mind firm into it. He would "protect" her. He hurried off to find her.  
  
Usagi sat down on the riverbank and took out her sketchpad. She started to sketch the view around her, and watched the couples around her. "Ugh, now I remember why I avoid the park. Can't they just keep it private? The whole world doesn't need to know that they're in love." She did her best to ignore it, but decided a walk around town would be better. She made her way into town, and decided that a little window-shopping might cheer her up. She walked around the corner when she saw Trowa taking pictures of something. His hair was a nice dark brown, and was cut to stubble in the back, but he had let the bangs grow out so they covered half of his face. She wasn't quite sure what he was taking pictures of, "Hey Trowa, what are you taking pictures of?" "Just the landscape. It's a hobby of mine." "Oh really? Can I see some of your work?" "I don't like to show other people." "Oh, ok. I guess I'll see you later then." As she walked off Trowa grabbed her arm, "Actually I was hoping that you'd stay." "Really? She was surprised. No one had stopped her from leaving like that before." "Yeah, I was hoping I could spend some time with you. Truth be told I've always found you quite attractive." Trowa finished by looking her up and down. Usagi tried to hold a blush down and failed, "I guess we could spend some time together. I mean I have nothing better to do." Trowa smiled, and took her hand, "Then it's a date." She was shocked. She hadn't realized that he was after a date! No one was into her. Trowa put an arm around her, and led her back to his room at the hotel. She noticed that he had stopped taking pictures. She felt that the first date shouldn't be to his hotel room. She found it a bit rude, but she put up with it since she didn't get asked out often. Trowa was all over her when they stepped in the door, and it had shut securely. She tried to push him off, but he only became more persistent. Everything she did seemed to turn him on, and every move only made him worse. The only thing that saved her was a knock on the door. Trowa was highly irritated when he heard it, and told her not to move. She did as told and listened to the conversation at the door. "Quatre this is a really bad time..." "I'm sorry but this is urgent. I was kindda hoping you knew where Usagi was?" She heard some malice in Trowa's voice. "Currently she's with me, and we're in the middle of something important." "I know about your obsession, and she's not safe with you." Did she hear what she just think she heard? Did Quatre really want to protect her? No, there was no way. She knew he had no interest in her. Did he? She decided to wait and hear the rest of the conversation. "She's perfectly safe around me." "Oh, really? Does she want to be doing what you are right now?" "Of coarse she does." "Did she say that?" "No, she keeps saying no, but you know women. They always speak in a code. No means yes and yes means hell yes." "That's not true. I'd like to see her." "No." She heard a small fight break out, and Quatre appeared in the doorway with a bloody nose, "Are you all right?" Usagi shook her head, "I think the question is are YOU all right?" Quatre shook his head, "At the moment you're all I'm concerned about." "I'm fine, but I would like to leave. I didn't like coming here for a first date anyway." Quatre helped her up, and escorted her back to the base. She was only too happy to accept. When they got there she saw hurt in Quatre's eyes that he had to leave. "Why don't you stay a while? I'd like the company." Quatre gave an emphatic yes, and the two came inside to find Duo and Makoto making out, "Common Mako-Chan can't you two save that for after the wedding?" Makoto shrugged. " You're only jealous that I'm engaged and you're still looking for a boyfriend." "I am not." Both women felt a fight coming on, but Usagi just led Quatre away. Duo hugged Makoto, "Babe don't let it get to you. We both know that Usagi doesn't like to see a public display of affection." Makoto looked hot under the collar, "But this isn't a public display!" "I know but you have to be a little sympathetic towards her feelings." "I am. I just think that I have the right to kiss a little with my fianceé!" Duo kissed her, "Then kiss me." Makoto smiled and did. Quickly the anger that she had felt dissipated, and she picked right up where she had left off. Usagi took Quatre to her room since she didn't want to her men to see her with a man. She made it a point of emphasis that no one should really date in the middle of a war. This point Makoto let the men ignore, since she was of equal rank as Usagi, and had more respect. Usagi felt bad that she had even agreed to go on a date with Trowa. She decided from that moment that she would give up on the no dating rule. After all life didn't stop for a war. She got chairs for both of them, and sat down. Quatre looked kind of sheepish. He had assumed that she wanted something from him since she had brought him to her room, and he wasn't quite sure he was ready for it. Usagi picked up on it, and explained why she had brought him to her room instead of the mess hall or the conference room. It was the first time that Quatre had seen her room, and was amazed. There were murals of the five original Gundams on the walls, a desk in the left corner from the door was covered with battle tactics, official documents, sketches, and a notebook labeled "Usagi's Personal thoughts. Please be respectful and mind your own business." He smiled at the politeness of the notebook, and yet it still had that punch that intimate secrecy lied in this notebook. Not much else lie in the room except for the two chairs and the bed. Usagi and Quatre spent a few hours talking and having a great time when Quatre noticed the time, "I'm sorry, but I have to leave. Wufei wants us to train together, and I'm half an hour late. I know I'm going to get chewed out for this one." Usagi apologized for keeping him, and she walked him to the door. Quatre looked at her lovingly, and gave her a kiss goodnight. At first she had a look of pure shock on her face, which quickly turned into a grin. Trowa had been spying on the two through a window, and witnessed the kiss. He felt an intense rage well up within him. The moment Usagi went back inside he stopped Quatre dead in his tracks, "Usagi's MINE! Keep your greedy little hands off of her!" Quatre simply ignored him and went to training. Trowa on the other hand decided he was going to skip. Usagi belonged to him, and he wasn't about to let some pink-shirted ninny steal her from him." He went into the base and asked to see Usagi. She came into the room about a minute later. Trowa put on his best act, "Usagi, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken you back to my hotel room. I should have taken you out to eat or to a movie. Can I make it up to you?" Usagi looked at him as if weighing him. She didn't know what to think. She really did like Quatre. There was always something nagging at her telling her that her heart belonged to him, but Trowa deserved a fair chance too right? She decided that she would talk with him for a while, and if he made any moves on her she would ignore him and hopefully get a date with Quatre. As she was about to say something the sirens went off, indicating a crisis. The White Fang had found their base, but how? She apologized to Trowa and hurried to her Gundam, Yashin. The name suited it well, for this war was her Yashin, her ambition. Unlike the original Gundams Yashin's cockpit was large enough to stand in and completely empty. It had a large screen that went all the way around the circular cockpit. To pilot it the pilot had to wear a special suit that connected the nerves of the pilot with the nerves of the Gundam. The suit was tight and stuck to the skin as the material came down from overhead. If the pilot wasn't careful when putting the suit on then it could kill the pilot. Usagi had done it so many times that she knew exactly how to stand, to breathe. She got into the cockpit, and took Yashin out to the battlefield. Her men were doing poorly. The White Fang was pushing them back with their Taurus Mobile Suits. There were bullets flying every which way, and the White Fang greatly outnumbered Usagi's troops. She didn't want to barge into the battle, so she stood out of sight, and watched. The two sides were stuck in a heated contest. The White Fang managing to sneak behind Usagi's army while the main force of the White Fang attacked with a barrage of missiles and bullets, cutting off any and all escape routes. As she watched she realized that this attack was the perfect counter attack for her master plan, but how? Who had told the White Fang about the location of the base, and her master plan? She didn't have time to worry about it. She had to stop the attack. She formulated a plan, and quickly set it into action. She wasn't sure it would work, but it was certainly better than what they had been doing. Within minutes her men were gaining the advantage. They had managed to open up some areas of escape, and had stopped the barrage and started their own. She set into battle, and was fighting her hardest when she felt a tugging in the back of her mind. No, it was turning into a roaring cry. She screamed out loud in pain, and felt something overtaking her body. Yashin's hands started destroying her own men, no they were HER hands! Her hands were tearing the mobile suits of her own men apart, and even destroying local monuments and memorials. How could this be? How could she be fighting her own men? There was a wave deafening sound in her head that rendered her unable to think, only destroy, destroy everything in her path. Quickly the original Gundam fighters arrived on the scene. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw Usagi destroying everything in sight. At once they all knew that something was wrong. Quatre went to stop her while the others fought the battle. Quatre approached her with caution, and tried to talk to her, but it was no use. She only tried to kill him. He then resorted to the last thing he wanted to do. He restrained her, and made her look around at what she had done to her men. Still she fought him. Was she upset with him? Should he have not kissed her? Was that was it about? No, it didn't make sense. Why would she go on a killing rampage because she had been kissed? He finally resorted to knocking her out cold. By this time the battle had ended, and the other Gundams had gathered around to help him. The only sound that could be heard were Usagi's cries, and the clash of metal against metal as Quatre and the other pilots attempted to stop her rampage. Quatre called out desperately, " Usagi, PLEASE stop this! This is what you're fighting to prevent remember?" Inside Yashin the roaring cry in Usagi's head had been dwindled into a small yelp before it vanished and her sanity was restored. As she stopped struggling the noise lessened. She felt weak, drained. Her entire being was disturbed. She slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. Quatre let go once he felt her stop struggling. He got out of his Gundam, Sandrock, and entered Yashin. "Usagi, "He called softly. She didn't stir. He picked her up in his arms not knowing what else to do, and carried her to her room. Usagi's army was lucky. The base had received minimal damage. It appeared that the White Fang was more interested in taking out the actual army, rather than its supplies. Quatre laid her down gently on her bed, and sat by patiently until she woke up. A soldier dressed in camouflage came to the door with the damage report. Quatre looked over it, and Usagi had done most of the damage herself. She had destroyed the bridge that connected the nearby city with the rest of the world, and all the supplies her army needed. She had murdered a mass number of civilians. Half of the nearby town had been destroyed, and she had caused 115 casualties on her army. The enemy had only killed 15 of her men. Quatre shook his head. What made her do it? After a few hours she stirred. Quatre touched her silky face gently. She slightly opened her eyes and smiled at him. Quatre laid down next to her, "Have a nice sleep?" She nodded, but didn't say a thing. Quatre showed her the damage results, and watched her smile fade into a look of horror as she read them, "I...I...did all that?" Quatre nodded slowly. "What happened? I only remember this loud noise in my head." Quatre told her the whole ordeal, and she was horrified in the end, "I can never pilot Yashin ever again!" Quatre hugged her, "You do what you need to. I'm here along with the other pilots." Usagi smiled, "What would I do without you?" Quatre pulled her into his arms, "Well, I don't know." She kissed him lovingly, and he kissed back. She stopped him before anything else could happen. "I'm sorry. This...doesn't feel right." Quatre nodded, and left without a word. She lie there feeling almost sick to her stomach. She had killed one hundred of her own men. How could she have done it? Her own men. She lie still until she drifted back into sleep.  
  
Quatre returned to the hotel feeling guilty for leaving, but he had to. If he hadn't he was afraid that he would have taken things too far, and that was exactly what Usagi didn't need right now. He decided to sit in the lounge for a while before he went to bed. Trowa saw him sitting there obviously thinking about something. Trowa casually walked over, and tapped Quatre on the shoulder. Quatre looked at him startled, "Trowa. I didn't see you sneak up." Trowa shrugged, "I still can't believe Usagi flipped out today. I thought that that would be the last thing she ever did." "I stayed with her until she woke up. She didn't do it consciously. Something must have happened to her." Trowa looked angered, "I thought I told you to stay away from her?" Quatre sighed," You don't love her if all you want to do is control her." Trowa punched him, "YOU'RE NO ONE TO JUDGE WHO I DO AND DON'T LOVE!" Quatre rebounded and didn't know what to do. He wasn't the kind of guy who liked fighting over a woman. He decided to simply back down, and left. Trowa was infuriated one of his fellow Gundam pilots was taking HIS woman. He trudged to his room, which he had converted, into a shrine for Usagi. Quatre was going to pay if he got any closer to Usagi.  
  
Usagi awoke stiff and automatically looked for Quatre. She felt completely alone once again. She sighed and got up. What had happened to her? Why did she go insane? She looked at her reflection. She was a total sow. How could Quatre be attracted to her? She washed her face and looked over the data reports, "Not again, we lost over half of what we can afford AGAIN! Time to call Howard and see if we have any credit on him for mobile suit parts. She then jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew right away it wasn't Quatre's she spun around to come face to face with Trowa. She didn't know how to react. Not since the last time she'd seen him. He didn't say a word, but he simply held her. She struggled against him, " No, please let go, let go." But he simply held her tighter. Soon she couldn't breathe, and as she relaxed he relaxed his grip around her. She then understood the trap that she was in. She had no idea how she got there, but she was there, and there was no going back. Trowa had trapped her in a relationship with him, no not a relationship, she had been enslaved by him. He would command her, and if she didn't obey he would punish her as he just had. Trowa didn't say much. He simply touched her face and said, "It's time to come with me." Usagi was about to protest when he gave her a mean glare, so she said nothing, but followed him. Before they left Trowa ordered Yashin destroyed. She felt a piece of her die when she was forced to watch her precious Gundam destroyed. Then she obediently followed Trowa back to his apartment.   
  
Quatre walked up to the base as Usagi and Trowa left. He felt his heart sink as he saw his love walking off with another man. His heart screamed chase her, but his head told him that if she loved him then she'd come back. He looked at the roses in his hand as silent tears fell. All he could think was she had chosen Trowa over him. He dragged himself along back to his home to mourn where no one would see him. His feet dragged along under the dimly lit street, his heart dragging far behind him.  
  
Usagi felt even more uncomfortable at Trowa's than she had the first time. When they arrived Trowa told her to sit down while he was on the phone. She had done as told, and had taken in her surroundings while Trowa spent easily three hours on the phone. His place was an absolute mess. There were clothes all over the furniture, dishes scattered about the coffee table, and photos all over the floor. She tried to get a better look at some of them, but she was to far away in the kitchen to see the small detail of the photos in the living room. Trowa hang up the phone and smiled at her. She felt a shiver run down her spine every time he looked at her, but this time the shiver felt more like an earthquake. Trowa gestured toward a spare room, "I'd like to show you something, " he let slip smoothly out of his mouth. She didn't say anything, but merely went into the room feeling frustrated, and anxious. What she saw amazed her. There were pictures all over the walls, at least fifteen photo albums stacked on top of each other, and her missing items. A gasp escaped her mouth along with a look of horror on her face. Trowa smiled and proudly said, "I knew you'd like it. I've been watching you for some three years now. " Usagi knew she didn't like it, no she wanted to run as far away as she could. She simply said nothing, but she stood feeling fear wrap itself firmly around every inch of her body until she could barely even breath. After a few minutes Trowa showed her the rest of the apartment, which smelled heavily of Gin and Whiskey. It was small, fairly dark, and freezing. It was too cold for her after about half an hour she finally said something, "May I please turn on the heater." Trowa considered it for a moment, "Well, I find this a comfortable temperate, but since you are my fianceé I guess we should adjust to the same temperature. This is what I'll do. I'll turn down the AC, and then I'll get you some blankets so you can warm up a bit. Each day I'll give you a certain amount of blankets, and each day I'll turn down the AC just a little bit more, and take away one blanket." Usagi felt horrified, 'I'm not going to marry him! ' Is all she could think. As Trowa went to turn down the air conditioner she felt trapped.  
  
Mako was starting to become worried, "Where's Usagi! She hasn't come home for a week now! Do you think she's mad?!" Duo shrugged, "I have no idea. I doubt it. I think she's probably just with Quatre. Those two are getting pretty close you know." Mako shook her head, " No, I've seen Quatre wandering around town alone. He looked upset. I think she dumped him." Duo looked shocked, "Well, I wasn't expecting that one." Mako looked into his eyes, "We need to get the police to find her." Dup hugged her, "You really are worried about her aren't you?' Mako was almost in tears, "OF COARSE I'M WORRIED! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Duo looked sympathetically, "All right baby, lets go see if we can help her." Makoto stopped crying and smiled. When Trowa returned he had an injection of some sort in his hand. Usagi gulped fearing the worst. Trowa coolly explained, "I know why you went insane in your Gundam. While you were a prisoner the enemy injected something into your system that would cause you to fall completely under their command. At least that's what they thought. This drug is still in the experimental stages, and they used you for testing. What I hold in my hand is the only known antidote. If you'll hold still while I give this to you then you'll return to normal." Usagi said nothing, but watched his eyes, turning over the validity of what he said in her mind. Was he telling her the truth, or was he making up a story so he could inject her with some drug, possibly heroine, to make her fall to whatever he said. After a few minutes she agreed, and once given the injection she felt something lift from her system, as if she were bleeding, only it wasn't blood. She felt her mind become clearer, and her sensed sharpened. Trowa had been telling her the truth. She really had been under the control of the White Fang. She looked grateful, but didn't say so, fearing that Trowa might take it the wrong way. She decided to watch the news, and to see the progress her army had made in her one week absence. What she saw chilled her to the bone. Ever last man on her army had been killed in a bloody massacre because someone had given away the location of the base. She sat in shock when the door burst open, and Quatre barged in. He looked Usagi in the eyes and said. "If you're going to break up with someone then you should tell them first." Usagi shook her head, "Trowa kidnapped me. I love you, and he knows that so he stole me away. Now he's forcing me to marry him. I'm hoping you can help me there." Quatre's heart felt light, like a huge burden had been lifted, "Of coarse I'll help you." Usagi smiled, and Trowa scowled at Quatre, 'GET OUT YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!" Quatre felt like he should back down, but with one look at Usagi' pleading eyes gave him the courage he needed, "No, I lover her, and she loves me. The only obstacle to overcome is you." Trowa reached for his gun, lying on the kitchen table, but Usagi was faster. She grabbed the gun, and pointed it right at Trowa's heart. She frowned, 'I know it's a small target, but move an inch, and I'll shoot your heart, the way you tore apart mine." Trowa stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe that his one and only love would do something like this to him. He felt her aim the gun right to the center of his heart. His breathing grew deep, and nervous. He didn't move a muscle. Quatre too had been surprised by Usagi's actions. He never thought she was capable of killing a man. As Usagi cocked the trigger she felt herself wondering what the heck she was doing. She slowly backed toward the door, and disappeared from sight, Quatre running after her. Trowa slowly let himself sink to the floor. Maybe he didn't want Usagi. If she was going to pull a gun on him all the time he wasn't going to have her as a wife. He decided to let Quatre have her. He ran about his apartment tearing apart every picture he had of her, throwing away the photo albums, and the items he had stolen from her.  
  
Quatre caught up to Usagi and grabbed her. She dropped the gun, and kissed him with intense passion as she felt him pull her into his strong, loving embrace. She then cried into his shoulder. Quatre held her and let her cry, happy to have her back. When she was finished he took her to the fountain in the park. There he sat her down on one of the benches, kneeled down on one knee, and said, "Usagi Tsukimo, I know I may not be the ideal man, or the best at anything, but I do know that I could never spend the rest of my life without you. It would do me the greatest honor if you would take my hand in marriage?" Usagi felt warm tears of happiness flow from her eyes and replied,"Of coarse I'll marry you." Quatre slipped the engagement ring on her finger, and they hugged. Quatre treated her to dinner that night, and Usagi felt all of the fears and anxieties of the day vanish.  
  
Makoto looked at Usagi in complete shock as she dressed for her wedding, "YOU ARE?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO MARRY QUATRE?!" Usagi smiled and the two women hugged, " I KNEW YOU TWO WERE DESTINED FOR EACH OTHER!" Usagi only laughed and helped Mako finished dressing for her wedding. She stepped back and watched Mako finish. One day she would be there, taking Quatre's hand. She could hardly wait. Before the wedding started Usagi looked at her favorite photo one last time. She indulged at her standing beside her men, in her military outfit. At that point in her life she had power, but she was still so unhappy. Her men would bring her moments of joy, but it just wasn't enough. She would miss every last one of her men. They had been her life, but now that chapter was closed. She proceeded to the wedding. The ceremony was beautiful, and she could only smile when Makoto blushed as she and Duo kissed for the first time in their married life. As they proceeded to the reception Quatre took Usagi's hand, and Usagi his.   
  
About a year later Usagi and Quatre had their wedding. Makoto had birthed a beautiful baby girl, named Aleka, before the wedding. Everyone laughed when Makoto went on and on about how happy she was that she had the baby before the wedding so that she could fit into her bride's maid dress. After the wedding Usagi and Quatre took a honeymoon in Hawaii, which lasted exceptionally long. About nine months later Usagi birthed two wonderful twin boys, Alex and Adam. Quatre had continued to work on the colony, taking his father's place as the heir of the Winner family. Usagi had, surprisingly decided to be a stay at home mom. Duo had continued working as a junk dealer, while Mako had become a renowned psychiatrist. She was exceptionally good at marriage problems. Trowa and Wufei were never heard from again. It was rumored that they had been involved in an accident while trying to develop a nuclear bomb superior to that of the Hydrogen Bomb.   
  
While at home while Alex and Adam were only two-years-old Usagi had a moment to reflect on her life, and was surprised to find that everything had fallen into place, and that she was no longer alone. 


End file.
